


we talk and laugh while hours pass, we can't get close enough

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [45]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think a shrink would make of your skittles herding tendencies?”</p><p>Title taken from Nothing But Us by Aaron Pritchett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we talk and laugh while hours pass, we can't get close enough

“What do you think a shrink would make of your skittles herding tendencies?”

Tim just stares at Vogey before shrugging and going back to sorting his skittles. “Dunno. They'd probably think I was OCD... or just be glad that I'm not using them to make skittles vodka.”

“Skittles vodka?”

“Mmhmm. You take a bottle of vodka, the good kind, and pour a little out and dump a bunch of skittles in it. One flavor, not just a handful. They dissolve after a couple days. It tastes _really_ good.” Tim nods. 

He eats the yellow skittles first, just like always. He feels a little lost not being able to push the red and purple ones on Weezy. That's kind of become a thing. He doesn't eat much candy to begin with and he generally doesn't eat skittles period unless Brian's around, but when Vogey and Zito had asked if he wanted to chill in Vogey's room and watch a movie, he'd been greeted with a ton of junk food and had taken the first thing his hand landed on.

When Zito sprawls onto the bed, Tim follows after, settling between his legs and resting his back against Zito's chest. He closes his eyes when Zito's arm closes around his shoulders, sighing. Weezy being around had spoiled him, or else he was just feeling clingy after the proposal. Didn't matter either way, he was getting snuggles.

“What's got you so happy, Timmy?”

“Jesus...” Tim groans, shaking his head and peering at Vogey from under his hair. “Was I really that miserable that being in a good mood is putting everybody on red alert?”

Vogey shrugs. “Not really, no. We were just wondering and it's not really fair that Cain knows and we don't.”

“Weezy asked me to marry him. I said yes.”

“That so?” Zito asks, and he's smiling from ear to ear. He sifts a hand through Tim's hair, smoothing it out of his face. “M'happy for you Timmy. Was wondering if he'd ever ask you again. Did he throw up on your shoes this time?”

“No, we were in the jacuzzi.”

It's very quiet for a minute, Zito and Vogey staring at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Tim buries his face in Zito's chest and shakes his head. He's not going to explain this. And to be honest, he can't really blame them for laughing.

***

Planet Zito: The jacuzzi? Did you propose during sex? You did, didn't you?

BWeezy: No. I was taking a bath and I dragged him into the water with me. Long story short, Timmy's mine.

Planet Zito: How long has you been waiting for another chance at this? What about Belt?

BWeezy: Since he told me no the first time.

BWeezy: I liked Belt, I wanted a shot but it turns out he was a substitute.

Planet Zito: How many substitutes have there been?

BWeezy: You really want a list? It's kind of depressing.

Planet Zito: Not really. You have him now, that's what matters. Gotta play the game in front of you.

***

It's probably a sign of Tim's generally unhealthy emotional state, Affeldt's words, that he feels guilty for being so happy. What's going on with Brian is one of those things that he didn't even know he wanted but he'd desperately needed. He's still in the early stages, not worrying about the consequences but he knows eventually there are going to be things that he's going to have to deal with.

His dad, for example. His dad likes Brian but he'll probably hit the roof when Tim gets around to breaking the news. That's probably what his next day off is going to be used for, his dad was going to be coming down for a visit anyway. Tim just hadn't anticipated telling his father he was getting married as being part of it. He figures there will be a day or two of yelling and 'what the hell are you thinking?' before his father deflates and says it's okay.

What really bothers him right now, what makes him feel guilty, is Vogey. He's still completely heartbroken over Cabrera and yet he still manages to be genuinely happy for Tim, hugging and congratulating him. The emotion had reached his eyes but as soon as he'd continued down the hall after leaving Tim at his room, his shoulders and head had dropped and he'd pressed his hand against his eyes. Tim had went into his room then. Watching one of the strongest guys he knows fall apart is too hard.

He sits on his bed, staring at his phone. He wants to call Brian but he's probably asleep or busy. But then he remembers that that's never stopped them from talking before and he grabs it, skimming through his contacts and pressing 'call' when he finds Brian. Weezy answers on the fourth ring, panting. The first thing he says is, “What are you wearing?”

Well. Phone sex first. Helping Vogey can wait.


End file.
